My Story
by AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan
Summary: Sasuke minta maaf kepada Sakura karena menyakitinya. The End sementara dan akan dilanjutkan kembali setelah Authors mendapat ide untuk cerita ini. RnR...
1. Chapter 1

Rin: "Akhirnya setelah 1 minggu nggak update cerita karena urusan sekolah sekarang Ry-chan kembali dengan Fanfic baru yang tentu saja pairingnya SasuSaku. Dan aku mau perkenalkan kembaranku disini yaitu DevilRin-chan yang khusus untuk buat cerita-cerita rated M. Rin perkenalkan dirimu."

Rin: " Hai minna… perkenalkan aku DevilRin-chan kalin bisa panggil aku Rin or Rin-Chan terserah kalian saja yang penting kalian senang. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengarang cerita-cerita yang berated M menggantikan AngelRy-chan yang sudah tobat karena kena flame saat buat rated M pertamanya. Mohon bantuan kedepannya."

Ry: " Tumben sopan banget kamu Rin?"

Rin: " Ya iya lah secara perkenalan pertama, tapi kenapa memperkenalkan aku di cerita rated T kenapa bukan rated M."

Ry: " Kan aku udah tobat, lagian ini Fanfic pertamaku yang SongFic dan dengan genre hurt/comfort, yah walau sepertinya nggak terasa sama sekali hurt/comfortnya. Tapi ya sudahlah." *dilempar batu bata oleh Rin karena tidak jelas*

Rin: "Oke tapi besok aku bakalan ambil alih dengan cerita rated M." *Devil Smile*

Ry: "What!" *Shock*

Rin: "Oke let's start the story"

"**My story"**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© ****AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan**

**Warning: OOC(Maybe), AU (Maybe), Miss Typo(s), Gaje, abal, dsb.**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**Genre:Romance – Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing:Sasu - Saku**

**Rated:T**

**Part 1:**

Seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura keluar dari mobil BMW merah milik kakaknya, Gaara dengan berlari. Tanpa mengucapkan salam, Sakura langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya tanpa menyadari kalau kakaknya, Gaara yang masih berada dimobil dan melihatnya berlari dengan pandangan kasihan pada hal yang dialami adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Sakura melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah, dan duduk dipojokkan kamarnya setelah menyalakan radio dengan suara keras untuk menyamarkan suara tangisnya yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi setelah kejadian buruknya bersama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya di ruang Osis KHS. Sakura menangis menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya yang sudah ditahannya sedari keluar dari sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah lagu dari **The Sea** ( Anggap saja itu grup band yang lagi naik daun disana) mengalun lembut dari radionya. Sakura mendengar setiap lyrik lagu yang berjudul "Kisahku" itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa lyrik lagu itu mirip dengan kisah cintanya.

**Awal aku melihatmu**

**Kupikar kau hanya teman biasa**

**Tapi entah mengapa lama-lama **

**Melihatmu membuatku gila**

Sakura mulai teringat dengan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke sebelum pacaran. Waktu itu, Sakura hanya menganggap Sasuke teman biasa tapi dengan seiring jalannya waktu perasaan itu lambat laun berubah menjadi cinta yang mebuat Sakura terus mengingat Sasuke bahkan dalam tidurnya.

**Aku harus berpikir**

**Bagaimana mengilangkanmu dari hadapanku**

**Tapi itu tak mudah**

**Kau begitu indah habiskan akalku**

Sakura teringat bagaimana dia menepis perasaan cintanya dengan cara menjauhi Sasuke, tapi itu malah membuat perasaan cinta dihatinya semakin besar. Hal itu membuat Sakura hampir gila karena itu dia memutuskan untuk selalu disamping Sasuke walau hanya sebagi sahabat.

**Aku tak mengerti **

**Mengapa kau hadir dikehidupanku**

**Aku tak mengerti**

**Mengapa kau lakukan ini**

Setelah Sakura berada kembali disamping Sasuke, Sakura mulai merasakan sikap Sasuke berubah kepadanya. Sasuke menjadi perhatian kepadanya, perhatian yang bahkan tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada orang lain. Dan hal itu berujung saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura, walau tanpa kata-kata romantis tapi bisa mencairkan hati Sakura sehingga Sakura menerimanya karena menganggap rasa cintanya terbalaskan.

**Kini aku sadari**

**Kau hanyalah bencana yang datang menghampiriku**

**Dalam kisahku cintaku**

Kenangan Manis itu berubah menjadi pahit saat Sakura teringat kejadian diruangan OSIS tadi. Kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak berarti dari pada Naru-chan (Sahabat sepermainan Sasuke). Walau Sakura tahu memang Sahabat lebih berarti dari apa pun, tapi kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakannya tidak berarti itu benar-benar menyakiti hati Sakura. Sasuke seolah-olah berkata kalau Sakura memang tidak berarti baginya walaupun Sakura adalah pacarnya sendiri. Sakura berpikir selama ini dia dianggap apa oleh Sasuke sehingga dia masih juga tidak berarti bagi Sasuke walau Sakura sudah menyandang jabatan '**Kekasih**' dari pangeran sekolahnya tersebut.

**Akhirnya ku mengerti**

**Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku**

**Dan tak pernah pikirkan diriku^**

Mendengar lyrik terakhir lagu itu entah kenapa Sakura merasa kalau Sasuke mempermainkkan perasaanya dan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Dia merasa kalau perhatian dan pernyataan cinta Sasuke kepadanya dulu itu sebenarnya palsu. Sasuke memperhatikannya hanya untuk membuat Sakura mau menerima Sasuke saat menyatakan cintanya, sedangkan pernyataan cinta Sasuke kepadanya itu hanya untuk membuat fansnya yang merupakan seluruh siswi di KHS menjauhinya. Dan hal itu berhasil, memang banyak siswi yang tidak mengganggu Sasuke sejak menjadi pacar Sakura. Sakura sebenarnya enggan berpikir begitu tapi entah kenapa sikap-sikap Sasuke kepadanya selama Sakura menjadi kekasihnya membuat pikiran itu menghantuinya sekarang.

"Sa—Sasuke… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau tega menyakiti perasaanku." Rintih Sakura dengan air mata terus berlinang dimatanya. Dan Sakura pun terlelap karena rasa lelah yang dirasa tubuh dan hatinya setelah lama menangis.

**~ TBC ~**

^ "Kisahku" lagu buatan Hatsune Arya (teman ku) dengan judul dan lyric yang saya ubah seenak udelnya.

Pojok penulis:

Ry: "Bagaimana minna? berasa tidak Hurt/Comfort nya?" *berharap*

Rin: "Tidak sama sekali, malahan nih fic rasanya gaje gitu."

Ry: ^ Pundung dipojokkan^

Rin: "Biarkan Ry yang lagi pundung gaje itu. Bagi Authors and Readers yang sudah baca fic yang rada nista ini **Review Please**. Ry kau juga bilang donk!"

Ry: "**Review Please**" *dengan nada lemah*


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Minna….

Saya kembali menggantikan Ry-chan untuk mempublish lanjutan cerita 'My Story'.

Dan ini merupakan Last Chapter.

Kepada yang yang sudah mereview part 1 saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

Oke let's start the story

"**My Story"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **kayaknya **T **dech.

**Pairing**: Sasu-Saku

**Genre: **Karena nggak bisa bikin Hurt/comfort jadi genrennya Cuma 'Romance'

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje.**

**Part 2:**

Sasuke sedang berdiri dibelakang panggung dengan wajah yang belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun. Gugup, itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini. Sasuke berusaha untuk menutupi gugupnya itu, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak mudah apalagi bagi Uchiha sepertinya yang jarang sekali gugup. Kalau bukan untuk meminta maaf kepada kekasih yang paling dicintainya, Haruno Sakura yang sudah disakitinya kemarin. Pasti saat ini Sasuke lebih memilih membaca buku-buku tebal tentang fisika yang isinya rumus-rumus yang memusingkan kepala dari pada berada di pesta ulang tahun Hyuuga Neji, sahabatnya.

Sudah dari sore Sasuke berada dirumah Neji untuk persiapan meminta maafnya. Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa Sasuke tidak meminta maaf pada Sakura disekolah, tentu saja alasannya adalah karena seorang Uchiha paling anti mengeluarkan kata 'Maaf'kepada siapapun. Selain itu Sakura juga menghindari Sasuke dari pagi tadi, tidak ada sapaan dan senyuman selamat pagi yang selalu diberikan Sakura kepada Sasuke. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukan Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura tersenyum kembali kepadanya dari mengajaknya berbicara sampai mengajaknya kekantin untuk makan siang, tapi tetap saja Sakura hanya diam dan menganggap Sasuke tidak ada. Hal itu membuat sang Uchiha bungsu ini menjadi frustasi.

Hingga pulang sekolah Sakura tetap menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke sekarang benar-benar frustasi dibuat oleh Sakura hingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menelepon rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto untuk meminta saran (segitu cintanya sama Sakura) ketika dia sampai dirumah. Dan masih segar di ingatannya pembicaraannya dengan Naruto melalui telepon tadi.

Flashback ON

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke kesal karena Naruto Cuma diam.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf, teme." Kata Naruto singkat.

"Kalau aku bisa mengucapkan kata itu dengan mudah sudah aku ember dari tadi, dobe." Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Huh… Apa kau tidak bisa membuang harga dirimu yang kelewat tinggi itu sebentar, teme?" Kata Naruto yang juga kesal dengan sifat sahabatnya yang terlalu menjaga harga dirinya itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kalau Sasuke sekarang bersama Naruto, Sasuke akan bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedang geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawabanya itu.

"Dasar teme, aku bingung bagaimana Sakura bisa tahan berlama-lama didekat orang sepertimu. Kalau dengan sifatmu yang begini aku tidak heran Sakura salah paham denganmu." Kata Naruto.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Kau memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, teme. Tentu saja Sakura salah paham kepadamu, kau yang diketahuinya bersifat dingin dan jarang peduli dengan orang lain. Tiba-tiba kau berbicara tentang orang lain mana kau menyebutkan nama orang itu dengan embel-embel Chan dan bilang kalau ada orang itu sangat berarti bagimu dan lebih parahnya kau bilang Sakura tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu. Tentu saja Sakura akan berpikir selama ini kau hanya pura-pura mencintainya dan mempermainkan perasaannya. Kau benar-benar kejam, teme." Kata Naruto panjang lebar yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam diujung sana.

"Masa dia berpikir begitu?" Kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Teme, cobalah kau lebih menyadari perasaan Sakura. Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya sekarang. Kalau dia minta putus, aku tidak akan kaget." Kata Naruto.

"Putus?" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tidak terdefinisikan.

"Ya, putus." Kata Naruto santai.

"Dobe, apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya itu tidak terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Kan sudah aku bilang kau harus minta maaf, teme." Kata Naruto

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa, apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Kalau begitu kau menyanyi saja untuknya, kalau tidak salah kau bisa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan mudah saat kau menyanyi dan bukannya lyric lagu baru ciptaanmu sesuai dengan masalah yang kau hadapi. Bagaimana teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan idenya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau nyanyikan lagu itu nanti malam di ulang tahun Neji. Nanti aku juga akan pergi kesana untuk membantumu. Jadi, sampai ketemu nanti malam, teme." Kata Naruto mengakhiri pembeciraan itu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu( yah kalau bicara juga yang menjawab Cuma suara telepon saja), jadi tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera mandi dan berganti baju dan pergi ke rumah Neji dan meminta izin kepada yang punya acara. Dan beruntungnya Neji mengizinkan Sasuke.

Flashback OFF

Dan disini lah Uchiha Sasuke sekarang, berdiri dengan gugup menanti acara dimulai. Naruto dan teman-temannya yang akan membantu Sasuke sudah mempersiakan semuanya dari dekorasi panggung, pencahayaan, sampai buket bunga mawar putih dan merah (yang entah didapat Naruto darimana). Waktu menunjukkan jam 8 malam waktu pesta itu dimulai. Para undangan sudah berkumpul di dekat panggung yang sudah disediakan disitu. Terlihat juga Sakura yang sedang berdiri bersama teman-temannya, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Sakura memakai gaun malam berwarna hitam yang yang panjangnya sampai mata kaki dan dirambutnya bertengger dengan manis bando berwarna hitam yang menambah cantik wajahnya (menurut Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang panggung dengan wajah gugup). Sakura terlihat tidak menikmati suasana pesta tersebut karena dapat dilihat Sakura hanya diam ketika keempat temannya tertawa.

"Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah hadir pada acara ulang tahunku yang ke 18 ini." Kata Neji yang sedang memegang mike diatas panggung dan membuka acara ulang tahunnya.

"Dan pada ulang tahunnku ini, aku mendapat permintaan dari salah satu sahabatku. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dia minta…" Kata Neji terdiam sejenak membuat seluruh tamu penasaran kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah tahu.

"Orang itu memintaku mengizinkan dia untuk bernyanyi disini untuk meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya. Mari lah kita sambut Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Neji mempersilahkan Sasuke.

Semua tamu apalagi yang fans sama Sasuke terkejut bukan main begitu juga Sakura yang langsung menunjukkan raut terkejutannya ketika nama Sasuke terdengar olehnya. Sasuke tidak peduli dengat tatapan itu, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah meminta maaf pada orang yang dicintainya, Sakura.

Sasuke sudah bersiap ditengah panggung dengan gitarnya, tiba-tiba lampu meredup dan pencahayaan hanya terfokus pada Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memetik gitar dan menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya yang berjudul "Penyesalan".

**Kini ku sadari**

**Salahku yang tinggalkan kamu**

**Kini ku menangis**

**Saat ku tahu kau tak bersamaku lagi**

**Kembalilah kau padaku**

**Seperti waktu kita bersama dahulu**

**Tak kan ku lepaskan**

**Dirimu untuk kedua kalinya**

Mata Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. Sakura ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa mata emeraldnya telah terperangngkap oleh Onyx Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan pandangan itu menyiratkan kerinduan dan penyesalan. Sekarang Sakura mendengar tiap lyric lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke.

**Maafkan aku yang t'lah meninggalkanmu**

**Tak ada maksudku tuk sakitimu**

**Aku hanya ingin tahu benarkah kau mencintaiku**

**Ku tahu aku yang salah**

**Aku telah menyakiti hatimu**

**Dan kini dihadapanmu**

**Ku memohon…**

**Maafkanlah aku kasihku^**

Saat lagu itu selesai Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura dan memegang kedua tangannya. Lampu masih meredup dan sorot lampu masih terfokus kepada Sasuke yang memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke lembut

"Sasuke." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku minta ma… ma…" Kata Sasuke tidak selesai karena mulutnya masih tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' yang menurut orang lain sangat mudah diucapkan tapi tidak oleh 'Uchiha' sepertinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sasuke, dan lagu itu sudah mewakili seluruh perkataan maafmu untukku." Kata Sakura dengan senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Setelah puas memeluk kekasih hatinya Sasuke sedikit mengendurkan pelukkannya agar matanya dapat memandang mata indah Sakura.

"Aku cinta padamu, Sakura. Cuma kau yang ada dihatiku tidak ada yang lain dapat menggantikanmu dan kau bukannya tidak berarti tapi kau sangat berarti bagiku." Kata Sasuke sambil menyinggungkan senyum lembut special untuk Sakura seorang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah cantik Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, hingga bibir Sasuke menempel dibibir Sakura. Para tamu yang menonton drama gratis itu ada yang bertepuk tangan dan memberi selamat kepada dua orang yang baru berbaikkan itu, sedangkan fans Sasuke kembali patah hati karena melihat Sasuke berbaikkan dengan Sakura. Teman-teman Sasuke juga bertepuk tangan melihat dua pasangan itu berbaikkan kemabali. Sedangkan Neji sedikit iri karena di pesta ulang tahunnya bukan dia yang menjadi bintang utama, untung ada kekasihnya, Tenten yang menghiburnya sehingga Neji tetap bergembira.

**THE END**

^ "Penyesalan" lagu buatan Hatsune Arya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari dengan judul dan lyric yang saya ubah sedikit.

Oke dengan ini selesai fic rated T yang gaje ini.

Tidak bosan-bosannya kami minta para Authors/ Readers untuk mereview.

**Review Please**


End file.
